Flora: Rewritten
by Phantom Actress
Summary: After Katherine's death, Jack has to raise his daughter on his own. (I'm rewriting my story, Flora. There will be new chapters and a whole lot more fluff.) I take requests!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been really wanting to rewrite Flora, so now I am. It's going to be mostly the same, but I'm rewriting some chapters all over again. There will be new chapters too! I 'm super excited about it.**

**This first one's pretty much the same and so are the next few chapters. So I'm going to upload a few chapters right now.**

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter One

When Katherine told Jack they were expecting a baby, he almost passed out. And when Katherine told Jack she was in labor, he was a mess.

Jack and Katherine had been married for two years when Katherine announced the baby. Jack was overjoyed as Katherine's stomach grew with the months. They argued back and forth about names and what gender the baby would be.

"It'll be a girl," Jack announced as he picked up his pencil to sketch another picture of his wife.

Katherine laughed, "That's what you want, Jack. But you know it'll be a boy."

"Nope. It's a girl. I wanna girl and I'mma gettin' a little girl," Jack replied, "Now hold still, will'ya?"

"Jack, the baby's a boy. And his name will be, Joseph," Katherine said, putting a hand over her stomach.

"Kath, if you wanna boy and we's have a boy, then we's definitely not namein' him Joseph," Jack told her, "We can name 'em, Frank. You knows. We'll call 'em Frankie. His middle name will be David."

"Frank David. I do like that name," Katherine replied.

"So do I. I would wanna name my son after me pop and one of my brothers," Jack said, "But I'm glad we've decided what our's future son's name will be. Now what about our's daughter?"

"Oh Jack." Katherine shock her head with a smile on her face.

Four months later, Katherine was at her desk typing away on her typewriter when she felt a sharp pain. She ignored it thinking it was the baby kicking. The next one lasted for a minute. Soon the pains were closer together and longer apart. She knew what this meant.

"Jack! Jack!" Katherine called pressing her hand agisted her stomach, "Jack!"

Her husband appeared. "What is it, Kath? You okay?"

"The baby…" Another contraction hit.

"The baby's gonna be born!" Jack exclaimed.

Katherine bit her lip and nodded.

Jack ran out of the apartment and up a flight of stairs, before realizing that the midwife lived downstairs. Jack sprinted down the stairs (almost tripping and dying a few times). He pounded on the midwife's door.

"Mrs. Baker! Mrs. Baker!" Jack screamed.

The middle aged midwife came out with her bag. Again Jack sprinted up the stairs to their apartment. When Jack opened the door, Katherine was in the bed, panting.

"Alright Mr. Kelly, you need to leave now. If Mrs. Kelly has a mother it might help if you brought her over," Mrs. Baker told Jack.

"Please, Mrs. Baker I wanna be in the room where it happens," Jack wined.

"I assure you, you don't. Now be on your way. Get your wife's mother," Mrs. Baker replied.

"Fine," Jack muttered.

Jack jogged down to the nearest payphone and dialed the Pulitzer's number. In all of excitant of the last hour, Jack had forgotten how much he was hated by Joseph Pulitzer. But he soon heard a voice from the other side.

"Hello?" said a child's voice.

"Uh, this is me. I mean Jack," said Jack.

"Who's Jack?" the child asked.

"Um, Jack Kelly. Kath's husband," Jack answered, "Please don't hang up! Can you tell Mrs. Pulitzer that the baby's comin'?"

There was a brief silence. Jack guessed the kid was telling Mrs. Pulitzer about the baby.

"Grandma' going to be right over," the child said.

"Thanks kid." Jack sighed.

Jack didn't know where to go. After all he had been kicked out by a woman he hardly knew. The lady who would bring his child into the world. His child. Jack was going to be a father. The fact of this reality stunned him. Weakened him in the knees. Jack leaned aginsted a poll.

"Jack," Mrs. Pulitzer's voice was soothing. She didn't hate him like her husband did. In face everyone in Katherine's family liked him except for Mr. Pulitzer. "Jack, is Katherine inside?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jack answered, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Calm yourself down Jack," Mrs. Pulitzer told him before going inside.

The labor was far from over. It lasted two days. Jack had plenty of time to visit all the newsies. He even got to see David, who was studying at university to be a lawyer. Jack was just outside with the newsboys talking, when Mrs. Johnson, a neighbor came running outside.

"Mr. Kelly!" she yelled. Mrs. Johnson gulped. "It's your wife."

Jack jumped up and followed her up the stairs to his room. He opened the door as quick as he could. The first thing Jack heard was a cry. Then a groan from his and Katherine's room.

"Kathy!" Jack shouted, running to the bedside.

Katherine smiled. "Jack…"

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? What is the baby?" Jack questioned taking Katherine's hand.

"Oh, Jack," Katherine whispered. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Mr. Kelly, I need to speak with you for a second," Mrs. Baker said.

Jack went to his neighbor. "Yeah?"

"Your wife… She lost a lot of blood during the delivery. I don't think she's going to make it," Mrs. Baker explained.

His blood ran cold. He couldn't lose Katherine. She was the love of his life. Katherine had so much more to do. And what about the baby? Jack couldn't raise the baby on his own. Katherine knew much more about parenting than he did. What about Katherine'sfamily? If Katherine died, Joseph Pulitzer would be thirsty for revenge. He might even take his child away. No. That couldn't happen.

Jack went back to his wife. Now she held a bundle in her arms and was weeping softly. Jack kneeled at the right side of the bed.

"You were right, Jack. She's a girl," Katherine whispered.

Jack forced himself to smile. "That's great, Kath."

"What will we name her?" Katherine wondered, "We decided on a boy name but not a girl's."

"I got to name our son. You get to name our daughter," Jack told her.

"Flora. I chose Flora," Katherine said, "Flora Katherine."

"Flora Kelly." Jack smiled.

"Jack, you'll be such a good father," Katherine told him. Her voice sounded like when Crutchie was dragged off to the refuge."

"And you a mudda."

"Jack, I've discovered so much about myself because of you," Katherine said, "You gave me…"

"Somethin' to believe in," Jack finished.

Flora cried out then. Katherine rocked her.

"Shh."

Flora calmed down.

"Remember when we first met?" Katherine asked Jack.

Jack grinned at the memory. "Me, difficult?"

Katherine let out a shaky sigh. The sound of it made Jack wince.

"Jack, promise you'll take good care of Flora?" Katherine begged.

"Of course, Kathy," Jack promised.

"You gave me somethin' to believe in…"

Those were the last words Katherine Ethel Pulitzer Kelly ever said.

Flora started bawling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The world seemed to stop. No one moved there was not a sound.

But soon everything went back to normal. Flora was crying. Jack looked down at the child, who was still in Katherine's arms. He felt an instinct to hold her, but he was numb. Mrs. Pulitzer came into the room.

Jack hated to have to tell her the truth. How would he say it? Hey, by the way your daughter's dead. No. This was unimaginable.

"Mrs. Pulitzer, Katherine's dead," Jack told her.

Tears came into Mrs. Pulitzer's eyes immediately. To Jack's surprise the first thing Mrs. Pulitzer did was take Flora from Katherine's cold embrace and try to sooth her. Jack could only stand there dumfounded.

"Can I be with her alone?" Mrs. Pulitzer asked Jack.

Jack nodded. Mrs. Pulitzer gave him Flora. Jack went out of the room.

When Jack looked down the last thing he thought was that he would tear up looking at his daughter for the first time. Flora was beautiful and so peaceful. She had long dark eyelashes, soft cheeks and small pink lips. It was clear when Flora was older she would develop Jack's dimples. There were a few little auburn hairs on her head.

"Is Mrs. Kelly…?" Mrs. Baker started as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"If you'se askin' if she's dead, then yeah," Jack answered.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Kelly," Mrs. Baker said. She did look sorry.

Jack didn't answer her.

* * *

There was one very important person who didn't know of Katherine's death. And when Jack told him he said that he wanted to raise his granddaughter instead of Jack. Flora's own father.

"But, Joe, I'm perfectly capable of raisin' my kid on my own," Jack told Mr. Pulitzer.

"Says the boy who had to sell newspapers to make a poor living and only three years ago got a real job. You have no experience with children," Mr. Pulitzer replied.

"I do have experience with kids," Jack persisted, "I had two younger siblings and I've raised several newsies."

Mr. Pulitzer sighed. "Let's make a deal then, boy."

Jack laughed. "I believe I've made too many deals with you, Joe."

Mr. Pulitzer started Jack down.

"If you cannot give my granddaughter the life she deserves, I'm taking her," Mr. Pulitzer said, "I do not care if you agree or disagree with my deal, _Jack Kelly_. This is just the reality."

"Fine then, _Joe_," Jack snapped.

Katherine's funeral was a week later. Even after all the guests had left, Jack lingered on at her grave. Now Katherine's death was a reality.

Mr. Pulitzer's words rung inside Jack's head.

"It's alright, Kath. Don't worry 'bout Flora," Jack whispered, "I'll be the best fudda there ever was."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Hey, Davey you'se has some experience with kids," Jack said to David one day, "So how do you get them quiet?"

"You mean with Nellie and Ben?" David asked, "Well, I don't really know, Jack. I mean I'm at school all day. Pearlie takes care of them all day."

David came over to see how Jack was doing. He had found a Jack with black lines under his eyes, messed up hair, and wearing a stained shirt. David had taken over the household. He read to Flora. Put Flora down for a nap. He made Jack take a nap, which Jack whined about; saying that he had to take care of Flora. But Jack went to sleep. While the two were sleeping, David cleaned the house. Once Jack had woken up and refreshed, he insisted on staying by Flora. Now they were whispering in order to not wake her up.

"Well, what does Pearlie do?"

"I find her singing a lot to the kids. You could try that."

"Singing?"

"Yes, singing. Or talk to her. Tell her about Santa Fe or the newsies. You know, their all dying to meet her."

Flora opened her eyes. Jack took her out of her crib before she had a chance to start bawling. Then he took her to her dresser and changed her. Once she was all ready, Jack took Flora to the rocking chair. He sat down. David took a seat on a stool.

"When should they meet `er?" Jack wondered, rubbing circles on Flora's back.

"Why not today?" David suggested.

"Today!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes today." David laughed, "She's two months old. She'll be fine."

Jack went silent. He focused in on rubbing Flora's back.

"What's wrong, Jack?" David wondered.

"You'se sayin' that my kid's two months old now!" Jack exclaimed in alarm, "Kath's been dead for two months, Flora's been alive for two months and I haven't seen my brothers in two months!"

"Well now you can see the newsies again. I'll go get them," David promised.

Fifteen minutes later David and all of the newsies had packed into the kitchen. Jack was still in the bedroom with Flora. After five minutes the news boys were getting antsy.

"Yo, Jack!" Race yelled banning on the door, "Can you come out now, _Francis Sullivan_."

"Fine then, lil' Annie," their leader called back. He was almost done swaddling Flora. Jack could tell he was getting pretty good at it.

"How'd you know 'bout that ole' nickname, Francis?" Race shouted back.

"I's have me ways," Jack told them.

After that, Race joined the other newsies in the kitchen. Soon Jack joined them holding a happy Flora. All of the newsies gathered around to look at the child. Most of them hadn't seen a baby before. It was almost unreal.

"Hey Jack, what's it's name?" Elmer asked.

"Flora. Flora Katherine Kelly."

"Hate to break it to ya Jack, but yer girls crossed eyed," Romeo told him.

The other newsies murmured in agreement. Some were fascinated by it. They had never known anyone who was cross eyed. Now they knew a cross-eyed baby.

"Oh, she'll have an eye color later," Jack informed them, "I knows it. I even say it meself when Myra and Owen when babies."

"Who are Myra and Owen?" David spoke for all of the newsies.

"Nothin'. I don't wanna talk 'bout it," Jack snapped.

The room went quiet. This wasn't like Jack at all. The newsies watched as Flora began to whimper. Jack soothed her. The sweet scene in front of them brought smiles to their faces.

"Well, Jack, you knows what lil' Flora needs now?" Cruchie asked.

"What?"

"Her newsie name, o' 'course!" Cruchie answered, grinning.

"So, what should it be?" Jack wondered.

"How 'bout Lovebird?" Romeo suggested, "I mean she's awfully pretty for a baby. Maybe I have a chance!"

"Romeo, you'se ain't dating my daughter."

"Cross Eye?" That one was from Finch.

"Absolutely not!"

"I know!" David exclaimed, "What about, Ace?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah. I like that Ace it is."

Flora smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Poppy! Poppy!" Flora called, "Poppy! Poppy, I need you!"

Jack didn't hesitate to get out of bed. As he did, he fell out of bed. But Jack got right back up. He sprinted the rest of the way to Flora's room, almost hitting the wall.

"What, Flo?" Jack gasped.

"I hada ba' dream!" Flora exclaimed before busting into tears again.

"Hey, don't cry, Ace," Jack whispered. He made his way to the bed and put her on his knee. After rubbing Flora's back for a little bit he asked, "Do you know what I would do when I was sad or hada nightmare?"

Flora sniffled. "What, Poppy?"

"I would close me eyes and imagine a place like Heaven," Jack told her, "It was called Santa Fe."

"Tell me about Santa Fe, Poppy," Flora demanded. Her tears had dried.

Jack paused to think. What about Santa Fe would interest a two year old girl? There were no handsome princes or lovely maidens there. No fairy tales either. Jack decided to start from the beginning.

"There's a moon dere. It's so yellow dat it turns night right inta day. And there's a bunch of open space. Not like `ere, Ace. No. There's farms and everythin'. It's green and purdy. Like they'se made a city outa clay. On Sunday all you'es do is lay 'round all day," Jack told Flora.

Flora yawned and snuggled up closer to Jack. "Will you take me there someday, Poppy?"

"Yeah. Anythin' for you, Ace," Jack promised.

Jack tucked Flora in bed. But didn't go to his own room yet. For a minute, an hour, a year, Jack didn't know, he just stood there and watched his little girl sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Flora hadn't been herself lately. She was constantly sniffling and cranky. Jack knew something was wrong with his little girl from the start. But when she didn't want to be held or touched this drew the line.

"Hey, Flo, what's wrong?" Jack asked gently.

She burst into tears. "My head hurts! My neck hurts! I siver! My nose is sick! I don't feel good, Poppy!"

"Shh. I'll take you to Uncle Davey. He'll know what to do," Jack promised.

Jack bundled Flora up tight; it was December. After getting himself ready Jack carried Flora to David's apartment. After Jack had knocked on the door, to his surprise, David's six year old daughter (and Flora's best friend), Nellie opened the door.

"Hi Nellie," Jack said, confused, "Are you suppose ta answer da door?"

Nellie shrugged. She noticed Flora. "Hi Flora!"

Flora only whimpered in reply.

Pearlie came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a rag. She smiled at Jack and Flora. A flicker of confusion ran across her face when she saw Jack holding Flora.

"Hello, Jack," Pearlie greeted, she looked down at Nellie, "_Nellie_ you know you aren't allowed to open the door."

"Sorry, Mama," Nellie whispered. She slumped her shoulders.

"Is Davey here, Pearlie?" Jack cut in, "It's a bit of an emergency."

Pearlie nodded. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you alright, Jack?"

"Flora ain't," Jack explained.

Pearlie's brow furrowed in concern. "I'll go get him. Hang tight." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Jack laid Flora on the couch. She was still shivering like crazy. Nellie went over to them. She tilted her head.

"Are you okay, Flora?" she asked

"Don't feel good, Nellie."

David came into the room with Pearlie following him. Pearlie opened her arms up. This had become the family's way of saying "Come here". Nellie skipped over to her mother.

"Somethin's wrong with Flora!" Nellie informed David.

Pearlie took Nellie out of the room after a sympathetic glance at Flora. They could hear Nellie talking as those two left the room. David took a seat by the sofa.

"Do you think she's sick?" David questioned.

Jack nodded. "I'm real worried about `er, Davey."

David turned to Flora. "What doesn't feel good?"

"Everythin'," she whispered. Jack took her hand.

A flash of concern washed over David's face. He held his hand to Flora's damp forehead. He thought for a moment before removing his hand.

"What is it, Davey?" Jack questioned his friend.

"The flu."

"No! How could she have gotten it? I never let her play outside, I make her wash her hands," Jack informed him, "How?"

"Didn't Mrs. Baker watch her once while you were at work?" David wondered.

"Yeah, so?"

"Her youngest son just came down with it. I think that's where Flora got it."

"What can help `er?"

"Sleep. Lot's of sleep. Make her eat plenty of fruits and vegetables and drink plenty of water. I'll bet you she'll be fine in a week," His friend instructed, "And try to get her fever down."

"Thanks, Davey. I really owe you one," Jack said as he stood up from the sofa.

"No problem, Jack. Anything for my brother," David replied.

Jack scoped the now sleeping Flora up and walked home deep in thought. Jack ended up spending most of his day patting a cold cloth on Flora's head. The few times she woke up Jack made her drink some cold water.

Flora was sick for almost a week. Jack was starting to get worried she'd never recover. But one day, Flora woke up and held out her arms.

"I feel better, Poppy," whispered Flora.

That was the best news that Jack had heard that year.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is one of the completely rewritten chapters. I really love how it turned out!**

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Flora had decided that it was Christmas time in August and was screaming the Hymns about Christmas. Jack didn't even know where she had learned them. He never believe in any God, so they didn't go to Church. But how had she learned these Hymns?

"SILENT NIGHT! HOLY NIGHT!" Flora was screaming when Jack came to pick her up at the Jacobs'.

After internally groaning, Jack knocked on the door. Pearlie answered it. She looked exhausted.

"Oh, I'se so sorry, Pearlie," Jack said.

Pearlie waved it away. "It wasn't just Flora. Nellie was on it too. Soon she even got Ben involved."

Jack sighed. Pearlie led him inside.

"Flora! Your Papa's here!" Pearlie called.

Inside Nellie's room they could hear the groans. Soon Flora came out, along with Nellie and Ben. The three of them were deep into conversation.

"We have a very special performance for you," Flora announced. She turned to her friends. "Hit it!"

"OH COME ALL YE FAITHFUL! JOIN US IN OUR TRUMPHANT!"

Pearlie buried her face into her hands. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Flo. Time to go." Jack graped Flora's jacket hanging on the coat rack and put her in it.

He picked Flora up and flung her over his shoulder. After thanking Pearlie for watching Flora, Jack closed the door behind him. She continued to shout Christmas songs down the hall. But Jack gave her a quick spank to make her stop.

For days after, Flora would get together with her friends and they would scream Christmas songs at each other. Jack woke up once to hear,

"HARK THE HAROLD ANGELS SING! GLORY TO THE NEWBORN KING!"

After talking to Flora about the matter, she stopped. Jack was really enjoying the silence. But one December morning while Jack was fixing breakfast Flora started singing,

"Deck the halls with balls of holly!"

He groaned. "Not this again," he muttered underneath his breath. At least she wasn't screaming it this time.

"Poppy, it's time to decorate our Chwistmas twee," Flora announced.

Jack turned around to look at his daughter. "It is? But it's still November, Flo."

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, Poppy. It's December five-ten."

"You'se means fifteen," Jack corrected as he put the oatmeal on the table. "And no rolling yer eyes at me, young lady." She was too young for that.

Flora lunged for the cream and started pouring it in, as fast as it would go. Jack took the jar from her. She pouted but let it slid. Jack helped her with the rest of her meal. Once Jack was done with fixing his oatmeal up, he leaned back in his chair to think.

"I guess we'se can put up the tree today, Ace. We can start after breakfast," Jack decided.

"Yeah!" Flora clapped her hands.

They finished their breakfasts as fast as they could. Flora found the boxes of Christmas decorations in a closet. Jack brought them out one by one, while Flora followed him. Once everything was laid out, Flora noticed something was missing.

"Poppy, were are twee?" Flora asked, as sweet as she could.

"Well, we'se havta go get one," Jack told her.

After putting five layers on Flora and getting himself into his big blue coat, Jack took Flora to central park to get themselves a Christmas tree. They found their perfect tree in no time. Jack carried it back to the apartment. He put it in the living room. Next Flora and himself got down to work.

It was only when Flora was holding one of the most fragile ordainments (it was made out of crystal. It had come from Katherine's mother as a wedding gift), that she tripped over a box. The crystal shattered, spilling all over the place. Flora gasped at the mess. How could she clean this up before Jack got into the room?

"Hey, Flora? I'se heard a crash. What's goin' on?" Jack asked running into the room.

Flora burst into tears. Jack noticed the crystal shards behind her. Instead of getting mad at his daughter, Jack gave her a hug. This seemed to help a little.

"P-Poppy, I-I-I b-broke Mama's ornament!" Flora exclaimed before bursting into tears again. "I-I t-t-tripped! And it broke!"

"Shh, Flora. I ain't mad at you," Jack told her.

Flora dared to look at her father. "You ain't?"

"No. I'm just glad that the ornament broke and not you," Jack replied, "Now can you'se help me by cleaning this mess up?"

She nodded. Jack got out a rag and the wastebasket. Using the rag to pick up the pieces, the two got the job done fast. After Flora picked up the last piece, they completed decorating the tree.

They sat back to admire their work. Flora was grinning. Just seeing her so happy brought Jack peace.

"So what'ya think, Flo?" Jack wondered.

Flora clapped her hands together. "It's the best Chwistmas Twee ever!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

If there was one person that Flora Katherine Kelly did not like, it was Isaac John Clark. The most annoying, immature boy at school. All the girls, Flora's age despised him too. But the older girls, Nellie's age, liked him. They found him to be charming. But Flora and her gang knew better.

At lunch one day, Isaac decided to sit right next to Flora. No matter how many times she scooted away from him, Isaac always ended up right next to her. For the time being, Flora was able to ignore him. In fact, she was getting awfully proud of herself for being able to ignore him. But Isaac said finally something that Flora couldn't ignore.

"I bet that my parents are better than yours," said Isaac.

"Not true! My Poppy's the best Poppy in da whole world!" Flora argued.

"Well, you only have one parent. That's your papa. But _I _have a mama, too. So _my _parents are better!" Isaac replied, throwing the crusts of his bread into his lunch pail.

This made Flora so mad that she pushed Isaac to the ground. She stated punching his as hard as her little arms could. Isaac pulled her hair in turn, which only angered Flora more. Their fight had made a crowed of the older students gather around. Some even started to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!". But one of the older girls (a girl named Roberta, but Flora called Tattletale when she was out of her sight), got their teacher, Miss Lavender. Miss Lavender ran to the sight, broke the tow kids up, and took them inside.

"I'm very disappointed in you both," she scolded, "You two know better than that. Now why were you fighting?"

"Isaac said dat _his _parents are better dan me poppy. But they ain't!" Flora told her teacher.

Miss Lavender looked Isaac in the eye. "Is this true, Isaac?"

"Well, _she _wasn't listening to me!" Isaac exclaimed.

"All right, you've learned your lesson. Now don't be mean to each other. I want you to apologize to each other," Miss Lavender said.

Flora glared at Isaac. He stuck her tongue out at her when Miss Lavender wasn't looking.

"_So sorry_, Isaac," Flora said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

Their teacher gave her a look. "_Nicely _Flora."

She sighed. I'm sorry, Isaac."

"Good. Now Isaac."

"Sorry, Flora."

"Good. Now I want you two to sit next to each other for the rest of the day," said Miss Lavender.

Their jaws dropped. They had to _sit _next to each other? Ew! This was worse than Hell to the children.

For the remainder of lunch, Flora and Isaac had to move their chalkboards and bags, so that they could sit by each other. After, Miss Lavender called to the other children to come inside, Flora and Isaac took a seat. They scowled at each other. The older kids let out giggles when they saw Flora and Isaac sticking their tongues at each other. They began the afternoon lesson with addition.

"Darn it!" Flora muttered under her breath.

"What?" Isaac asked her.

"I'm no good at addition! Nellie usually helps me with it. But it looks like she can't now!" Flora sounded like she was near tears.

"Hey! I'm great at addition! I could help you!" Isaac exclaimed.

Flora looked at him. "You could?"

"Yeah! I'll show you. One plus one is…?" He held up two of his fingers.

"Two?"

Isaac beamed at her. "That's right!"

As the afternoon went on, Isaac and Flora went from hating each other to liking each other. Well, Flora felt something she had never felt before. Her heart pounded every time, Isaac flashed her that half-smile. It melted when he brushed his hand aginsted her. The most handsome face on Earth was right next to her. This was love.

"Isaac," Flora whispered, "Do you…? Do you love me?"

He took her hand. "Oh, yes Flora. I've loved you since the day I first laid my eyes on you." He was trying to remember what his mother told him about romance. "But you always hated me. That's why I made you mad. It felt wonderful to be beaten up by you. Do I have a chance at winning your heart?" Isaac's blue eyes looked hopeful.

"Yes, Isaac! You'se won mine!" Flora exclaimed.

There was an awkward silence as the children tried to figure out what to do next.

"Um, do we kiss now?" Isaac wondered out loud.

"Yes, my love! Kiss me!" Flora put her face up to Isaac's.

Their lips touched for a second. But Isaac pulled Flora up close to him. He laid another kiss on her. They continued to kiss until Miss Lavender noticed her.

"Whoa! Um, Isaac, Flora, let's not do that," she said.

"But Miss Lavender, I love him!" Flora held her hand up to her heart.

Some of the older kids started snickering. Flora sent them the death gaze. Miss Lavender did a face slap and took a deep breath.

"Do I have to separate you two?" the teacher asked.

"No! Don't break up their love!" Nellie yelled.

"Just do your work."

When Jack came to pick up Flora, he never expected her to be holding hands with a boy. Once she saw him, Flora let go in order to run to her father. Jack picked his daughter up and spun her around. Flora grinned at him. When he put her down, Flora said,

"Me and Isaac are in love!"

Jack's jaw dropped. "In love?"

Flora nodded. "Come meet him. He's very nice." She started dragging him to Isaac.

Isaac bowed down to Jack. He had to make a good impression to his girl's father. It was one of the most important parts of courting. According to his own father.

"Good to meet you, sir. I am Isaac John Clark the third," Isaac told Jack. He shook his hand.

"Uh…" was all Jack could say.

"See I told you Poppy would like you, Isaac!" Flora was beaming with pride.

What happened next surprised Jack the most. Flora kissed Isaac. Not on the cheek. But _kissed _Isaac. Full on the lips. And Isaac kissed her back. After they had their moment, Flora grabbed Jack's hand and started skipping away.

It had been a big day for both of them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just realized I posted the old chapter eight! I'm so so sorry! Here's the new (and much better) one.**

**I don't own Newsies. If I did, it would still be on Netflix. Because I'm a nice person.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

It was Flora's sixth birthday. She had been talking about it for weeks now. At school they would sing to her. It was a six-year-old's dream come true.

In the morning, Flora snapped her eyes open. She raced out of bed and threw on her clothes. Then, Flora snuck into Jack's room. He was still snoring. Flora grinned to herself. After waiting for a moment, she jumped on top of Jack, startling him awake.

"Why, Ace?" Jack mumbled, "I was havin' the most beautiful dream."

"Your welcome!" Flora exclaimed, "It's my birthday, Poppy!"

Jack sat up to rub his eyes. "So dat's the rumor. Happy birthday, Ace!"

He grabbed Flora and squeezed her. Flora was giggling.

"Alright, Miss Flora, shall I fetch you breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Yes, please! I want cake!" said Flora in a sing-song voice.

After thinking about it for a minute or so Jack said,

"Okay, Flo. I guess it's yer birthday."

She squealed. For once in her life, Flora was going to eat cake for breakfast! Cake! Once Jack brought it in, Flora started to gobble it down. She got ready for school. Today, Jack got to come for when they sang to her. Flora ran ahead of her father the entire walk, tugging on his sleeve when he was 'too slow'.

When they arrived at the schoolhouse, Flora ran off to find Isaac. Jack tried to catch his breath. Miss Lavender rang the morning bell, to start school. Flora and Isaac came into the building skipping while holding hands. Nellie had found herself a boy to love (which David really enjoyed. As much as Jack liked Flora and Isaac together.) His name was Clarence. Nellie called him 'My Clarey'. That couple held hands as they went into school together and found their desks. Jack slid in after all the kids took their seats.

"Alright, boys and girls," Miss Lavender was saying, "We have a very special surprise today. It's Flora birthday!"

The class burst into applause. Flora was blushing. Isaac told her hand.

"To celebrate, we're going to sing to Miss Kelly. Then we'll have some cookies," Miss Lavender announced. She looked at Flora, who was slumping down in her seat. "Can you come up here, Flora?"

Flora felt a wave of nausea go over her. She couldn't move. Go to the front of the classroom? With all those people in front of her? Flora started trembling. Tears crept into her eyes. Isaac saw his girl trembling. He leaned over to whisper,

"Are you okay, Flora-dear?"

She shook her head. Miss Lavender looked at Flora with a gentle smile. Some of the older kids started talking to each other in low voices. Laughing. At Flora. Her tears started coming down.

"Miss Lavender?" Isaac asked, raising his hand, "Can I come up with Flora?"

Their teacher smiled at Isaac. "You may."

Flora immediately calmed down. The two got out of their desks and skipped up to the front. Jack, who had been glaring at Isaac to entire time, grinned at Flora. He ignored the boy standing on her right.

The class sang "Happy Birthday" to Flora. She blushed more red every time she glanced at Isaac. After the class finished, Isaac leaned in, so did Flora. They shared a quick kiss.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! There's gonna be none of dat!" Jack exclaimed, running up to the classroom.

He scoped Flora up. Isaac tried to get back to his girl. But Miss Lavender picked him up. Flora was struggling to get out of Jack's strong hold.

"But Poppy! I love him!" Flora exclaimed, reaching out to Isaac.

"My lil' goil ain't doin' that," Jack mumbled under his breath.

Not for a very, very long time.

* * *

**Not really satisfied with my ending. Because I will never be satisfied :) (Something for all you'se Hamilton fans to enjoy :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Newsies. If I did, I would be the King of New York.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Jack, relax, you deserve this time with da odder guys. I can take care of Flora, you'se knows," Romeo told Jack, patting him on the back.

"Go with Uncle Race, Uncle Crutchie, and Uncle Davey, Poppy," Flora ordered handing him his coat.

Jack was having a panic attack. He was leaving Flora home with a babysitter (Romeo) for the first time, while he went to Jacobi's with some of the guys. He couldn't help but worry. What if Romeo saw a pretty girl somewhere and neglected Flora to flirt with her? Pulitzer might take Flora away from him. Jack couldn't live with that. First Katherine dies and now Pulitzer raises Flora? No, not another heartbreak. Besides, what if Romeo teaches Flora how to flirt? She was only six, goodness sake!

"Maybe I should stay home," said Jack.

Flora frowned. "No, Poppy. Uncle Romeo can take care of me!"

"Yeah! Listen to the kid, Jack," Romeo instantly agreed.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He let out a long sigh, as if deciding weather or not to go. But he put on his big blue coat, gave a few instructions to Romeo (mostly to not flirt with any girls), and left.

"So what do you wanna do?" Romeo asked his charge.

Those eyes made her heart beat faster. The world around them stopped. Flora knew by this, that she was in love with Romeo.

From her experence with Romeo, Flora knew that he liked girls that were hard to get. So in order to get him to like her, Flora had to play the part. One of the easiest ways into a man's heart. It turns out.

"Oh, _I _don't care." Flora looked down at her nails. "What do _you _wanna do?"

Romeo's lips turned into a sly smile. He could tell that Flora had a little crush on him. No matter what the age, it was always pleasing to know a girl liked him. Romeo knew that Flora was apparently "in love" with one of the boys at her school. But maybe Jack would like it better if Flora had a crush on him, some one he knew better. This could be good.

"Do you'se wanna play with your dolls or something'?" Romeo wondered.

She shrugged in response. Flora flipped her hair than sighed and said,

"I would like a b-bevage." She blushed. Flora had made a mistake in front of her lover. What would he think of her know?

"A drink?" Romeo corrected. Not the exact word she meant but she could pronounce this one better. Besides he didn't want to embarrass her more. If Jack found out there would be trouble.

"Yes." Flora regained her cool. "A drink."

They went to the kitchen. Romeo got out a cup and looked into the icebox.

"What do you want?" Romeo took out a few bottles, closing the door behind him. "Apple Juice, water, lemonade…"

"Um, whatever's the most fancy," Flora replied.

"Apple Juice it is." Romeo popped off the bottle's cap. He poured her a glass. Flora took it from him and gulped it down.

For a while, Flora drank her juice and stared up at her Romeo. She dreamed of their wedding. Flora even picked their children's names. Romeo Jr. for a boy and Princess for a girl. The thought of it made her sigh. Then a thought crossed her mind.

_Isaac. _

* * *

On Monday, Flora immediately ran to Nellie to talk things over. Nellie made her beau, Mark (who almost never left her side) leave the two alone. The hid underneath the stairs in order to hide. They couldn't let Isaac see them whispering. He would want to know what's up.

"Oh, Flora!" Nellie exclaimed, after she listened to her friend's story.

"I know! I don't know who I love anymore! If I love Romeo, than I don't think he ever noticed me," Flora replied as dramatic as possible.

"Well, I don't know what to say Flora." Nellie looked sorry for her friend.

"It's okay." Flora sighed. "I guess I'll just have to decide on my own who's the right boy for me."

The bell rang, so the two friends held hands with each other and skipped inside together. Flora sat down at her desk. A little while later, Isaac joined her too. Throughout the rest of the lesson, every time that Isaac spoke to her in that sweet voice, he only used for her, Flora knew that she belonged with Isaac. She knew that he was the only one right for her. It was like Jack and Katherine's relationship.

After school, while they were waiting for their parents to pick them up, Isaac and Flora shared a kiss.

"I'll love you forever, Isaac John Clark," Flora promised, "Forever."

* * *

**Flora and Isaac's romance is suppose to be kind of cheesy. I mean, they're just six**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like I haven't updated this in forever! **

**I don't own Newsies. **

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Flora! Flora!" Jack called from the kitchen.

Flora came into the kitchen with her nose in a book. She had been reading non-stop for the last three days. Jack almost had to bribe her to put it down.

When Flora looked up, Jack was staring at her with a look on his face that meant only one thing. She was in trouble. Maybe even _deep _trouble. Jack almost never had to give her the look. Flora was a good child. Like Jack had raised her to be. Nellie, on the other hand, always got her in trouble.

"Yes, Poppy," said Flora was sweet as she could. She set her book down on the table and held her hands behind her back.

"Were you'se and Nellie usin' my pastels again?" Jack asked, with a hand on his hip.

"No?" Flora squecked out. She realized that Jack wasn't laughing. "Yes, Poppy." She looked down.

"Now Flora, you knows that you have to ask permission to use my pastels," Jack scolded, "For your punishment, you can't play with Nellie for the next two weeks."

"D*mn!" Flora yelled.

Jack gasped. He never thought that Flora was learning curse words from him. How long had she been saying that? Had she ever said that in front of her friends? Or even worse, at school? Jack didn't want to imagine how many kids had learned that word from Flora. She was such a good girl. Except this one time.

"Flora Katherine Kelly! You'se should know not ta say that wurd!" Jack told her, "Don't you'se know?"

She looked as confused as Jack had been. Of course, Flora didn't know what a curse word was. She was only six after all. Her lower lip started quivering. Her blue eyes had filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Flo. You didn't know that was a bad word, did ya?" Jack wondered in a gentle.

Flora started wiping her tears away. Jack knelt down and Flora ran into his arms. There they sat for a few minutes. When Jack was finally able to calm her down, Flora apologized.

"It's okay, Flo. I shouldn't of said that," Jack replied.

"But why do you say it?" She sniffled.

"I'll tell you what, Ace. I'll stop saying that mean wurd, alright?"

Flora shook her head. A smile lit up her face with mischove. "Am I still in trouble?"

"Yes, Flo."

"Dang!"

The two ended the day laughing.

* * *

**I created a poll. Please vote on it!**

**Thanks for reading! Review, please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Newsies. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Poppy, I can't!" Flora exclaimed.

She looked down at the sheet of paper, she was supposed to be studying and threw it on to the floor. Flora slumped in her chair, wearing a scowl. She wasn't going to practice. Not when she knew that it wasn't going to help. Flora would never be able to talk perfectly. No matter how hard she studied. Might as well give up now.

"Ace, you can't give up that quickly," said Jack, picking the paper off of the ground.

"Yes I can." With that, Flora crossed her and turned her back to her father.

Jack sighed. When Flora's doctor told him that she needed help learning how to pronounce certain letters right, he didn't think it would be _that _hard. But the Kelly stubbornness had rubbed off on her. It made Jack wonder if he was that stubborn at Flora's age.

"Flora, look, you'se need to learn how to learn how to pronounce R," Jack told her gently, "Can you say," he looked for an example on the practice sheet, "Rain?"

"Wayne," Flora said. She noticed her mistake, slapping herself in the head. "Wayne! Wayne!" She let a sob out. "I can't say it!"

Jack just held his daughter, as she bawled out all her problems. He heard a lot of complaining about speech therapy. But he also heard something about Isaac. That made him wonder if something was going on at school… But before he could ask about it, Flora sniffled, wiped away a tear and said,

"I wanna give up. Please Poppy. I'm done."

So, he let her be done. Jack let her be done for three days, without mentioning her way of speech at all. He didn't say anything to her teacher either.

One day during lunch at school, Isaac felt the need to ask the girl he was courting why she was so quiet all of a sudden. He had to prove that he could be a good husband to her. And Flora's father. The latter was much more harder to impress.

"What's wrong, Flora?" Isaac used his index finger to make his girl look at him.

"You know how I don't talk wight?" Flora asked. Isaac nodded, letting her sigh and continue. "Well, my poppy wants me to do better. I twy! But I can't! It's so hard! I want to do it for Poppy, but it always makes me feel bad inside!"

Isaac gave her a sympathetic look, as he scanned his brain for what his father told him to do when a girl needs comfort. He came up the solution, quickly.

"Do you think you could do it for your poppy?" Isaac suggested.

"I do! I twy!" Flora's bottom lip started quivering.

Isaac took Flora's hands in his. It made her look at him in the eye. This broke Isaac's heart to see his girl look so depressed. He decided that maybe it was time for him to make something up. To take a stand.

"Do it… for me," Isaac whispered.

The look on Isaac's face made Flora's heart melt. "Okay," she whispered back, "For you."

They leaned in for a passionate kiss. But the bell rang before they could express their love for each other. Being the gentleman he was, Isaac helped Flora off of the ground. They leaped back to class, holding hands. Just like they always do.

Jack didn't know about any of this. It surprised him to see that Flora yearned to work on her words. She made him work for four hours. After every round, Jack asked if she wanted a break. Every time Flora said no. She didn't want to disappoint her lover.

Finally, Jack announced that it was bedtime. Mostly for him. As much as he loved helping his daughter, this had been way too much. Flora begged him to do it. Just once more. But Jack picked her out of the chair, carried her to her bed, and slid the covers over her. Flora fell asleep almost right away.

Magic wasn't going to chase away Flora's problem. In fact, it would take a few years for her to perfect her speech. But Flora was ready to take it on.

For Isaac, of course.

* * *

**So, I had to go through Speech Therapy for about six years. I wanted to write something to do with that time in my life. Like I said, it took me a long time to be able to pronounce certain sounds. I knew one boy, who was good with two years. But it took me longer. I passed this trait onto my younger brothers. Like me, they had to take therapy. It was hard and frustrating a lot. But I'm really happy it's over. **

**Thanks for reading! Review, please? Please? Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I feel like I haven't updated this in forever! Sorry about that! Right now I feel like I needed some fluff. So I wrote some fluff. But I love this so much. I've found that it's a lot easier to write this story than all of my other ones. Maybe because it's mostly fluff?**

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"But I don't wanna go to Grandpapa Pulitzer's house!" Flora wined, making Jack drag her behind him.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He had been reminded of this about hundred times now. Flora hated going to Pulitzer's house. She hated having to act like a little lady in front of her grandpapa. Jack had made her put on a long dress, which Flora's little feet tripped over. As much as she groaned and winded, Jack didn't stop. He kept bustling through the busy streets, occasionally saying hi to a newsie. He tipped his hat at the ladies, pretending he didn't hear a word his daughter said. When they arrived at the Pulitzer mansion, Jack knelt down in front of Flora who was pouting.

"Ace, you'se making a scene. Now if your real good at Grandpapa's house then I'll buy you ice cream on the way home. Deal?" Jack said to Flora.

"Okay! I'll be very sweet to Grandmama," Flora promised.

"What about Grandpapa?" Jack asked, in a stern voice.

Flora stuck her tongue out. "He's mean."

"Can you at least pretend to be nice to him?" He was getting anxious. "You love acting like Miss Medda. Can you be like Miss Medda and pretend?"

"Fine."

Jack cheeked Flora over before knocking on the door. He had to make sure she was presentable for his father-in-law. Mr. Pulitzer had arranged this visit to make sure Jack was taking good care of his granddaughter. It wasn't what he told Jack, but Jack wasn't stupid.

A butler greeted them. He took their coats and told the two to wait in the parlor. Flora sat on her father's lap. Soon, Mrs. Pulitzer was in the room, with her husband behind her. Mrs. Pulitzer picked her granddaughter up and spun her around. Flora giggled as she took flight. When Mrs. Pulitzer set Flora down she handed her a butterscotch candy. Flora eagerly took the treat.

"But don't tell your poppy," Mrs. Pulitzer warned, "Because I know _he's a good father_." She aimed her last sentence at her husband. Mrs. Pulitzer was on Jack's side of things.

"We'll see soon, dear," said Mr. Pulitzer though clenched teeth.

The visit was started with lunch. Flora decided that she hated roasted ham. A big mistake for Jack. Mr. Pulitzer did not look impressed. His wife comforted Jack by telling him that kids do that time of thing all the time. After eating, Mr. Pulitzer brought Jack back into the parlor, while the missus went to play with her granddaughter.

Jack was questioned about Flora. His father-in-law asked about everything. From her interests to the food on her plate. So, Jack gave him everything he needed. But he left the part out about Isaac. Couldn't have Mr. Pulitzer knowing about _that_.

"Nine, ten!" Mrs. Pulitzer counted, "Ready or not here I come!"

Flora wasn't ready. But she ducked into a closet that connected two rooms together. From the other side, she could hear voices. People who sounded like her father and grandfather. The young girl pressed an ear up to the keyhole. She started listening into their conversation when she heard her name.

"It's lucky that you're doing _such _a good job on raising my granddaughter, Kelly," Mr. Pulitzer commented, "I thought for sure that today would be the time that I decided that I needed to take matters into my own hands. Like raising Katherine's child."

"Our daughter," Jack corrected.

What she just heard stunned Flora. She felt heavy. Like nothing was going to be good ever again. Her grandpapa wanted to take her away from her poppy? No! Flora couldn't let that happen. She had to be a good girl now. But Flora wanted to punch the old man. He deserved it! She hated him. _Hated _him.

Towards the end of the visit, Mr. Pulitzer decided to spend some time with Flora. See if Jack really wasn't lying to him. His wife and Jack chatted about how expensive kids shoes were getting to be (when you become a parent, this is what you talked about, Jack had learned from experience) in the front hall.

"I hate you!" Flora told Mr. Pulitzer, "My friend Nellie hates you! My other friends hate you! Isaac hates you!"

"Who's Isaac?" He didn't recall Jack telling him about any Isaac.

"Uncle Crutchie hates you! Uncle Race hates you! Even Uncle Spot hates you!" Flora went on to name every single newsie and how they hated him. "Poppy hates you! Mama hates you! _I _hate you!" She opened the door. "You know what? I bet even, _God _hates you!"

Jack had heard that. He grabbed Flora and ran as fast as possible out of the mansion.

How he'd messed up.

* * *

**So my inspiration behind this was from a story my mom told me. **

**Thanks for reading and Happy Easter!**

**If you review, I'll give you a little Spot Conlon or Jack Kelly. The choice is yours. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Newsies. If I did, that's rich!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Poppy, I want a pet," Flora told Jack.

"Flo, you knows that we can't have animals in our apartment," Jack replied.

He was in the middle of a cartoon he was drawing. Flora had just said goodbye to Nellie. Jack expected her to be exhausted, as she usually was after a playdate. But the little Kelly was leaning on the couch, looking at Jack's work. She watched his hand move up, creating a line. Flora adored watching her father work. The way he turned a blank piece of paper into something new was deeply satisfying. Her mind wondered back to her earlier conversation with Nellie.

"My mama said that we might get a kitten!" Nellie had bragged, "I don't think Papa wants us to get a pet, though."

"I wish I could get a pet," said Flora, thoughtfully, "But Poppy told me that we can't."

"Well, why not?"

"The apartment people said so."

"Oh, that's stinks." Nellie made a sad face. "Could you ask him? Make sure he's really telling the truth?"

Flora's eyes light up. "Yeah, maybe!"

But Jack was. Flora sighed and went back to her room. She laid on the bed, thinking about what fun it would be to have a pet. Flora could pet it, feed it, play with it… If only there was something that Flora could get that the apartment owners would allow.

As she was about to fall asleep, Flora had an incredible idea. Instead of going to sleep, like her body was begging her, she ran into the kitchen under the orders of her brain and it's brilliant idea. The young girl found a jar. After making sure there were no cracks in it, Flora raced into the living room. Jack was still lounging on the couch, drawing away.

"Poppy, can we go to the park?" Flora asked as sweet as possible.

Jack gave her a weird look. "Why, Ace?"

"Because… Because I feel like I need some exercise." Flora was proud of that lie. Her father was definitely going to believe that.

"Um, okay?" Jack wasn't sure what his daughter was up to, but it didn't seem good.

"Yay!"

Flora put on her shoes and jacket on. Jack followed suit. She led the way to Central Park with her lucky jar in her pocket. Once they arrived, Flora set the jar down and filled it up with dirt. She closed the lid. In her mind, the jar of dirt had become a sleeping kitty. She hugged the bottle to her chest.

Jack, however, was becoming concerned about his daughter. Was she addicted to dirt? Or had Nellie convinced her that dirt was sacred and magical? Either way, something was wrong.

"Uh, Flora, what are you doing?" he questioned.

"This isn't a jar of dirt, silly! This is my kitty cat, Cupcake!"

"Okay…"

* * *

Cupcake was the light of Flora's life. She carried Cupcake around everywhere. Everywhere. School (fortunately, her friends also believed in Cupcake so she wasn't teased) to Nellie's house. Somehow the jar (Cupcake) never broke. Even when one of the boys at school dropped it. Jack could only reach one conclusion. The jar was unstoppable.

Jack felt something cold on his cheek. He opened one eye to see Cupcake "purring him". Flora whispered,

"Cupcake wants to be petted, Poppy. Pet her."

So, Jack slid two fingers down Cupcake's "back". Flora looked satisfied. She took Cupcake off of Jack's bed. Just as Jack made a discovery.

"It's eight _already_!" Jack exclaimed, looking at the clock.

He ran into his closet and started to get dressed. Jack was about to miss a meeting. Ever since the strike, he hadn't missed a single one. As he got ready, Jack started making a plan. A week before, he'd asked Spot to watch Flora. It was a Saturday so Flora didn't have school. Speaking of Spot, someone knocked on the door, when Jack didn't have any pants on. He groaned.

"Can you get that, Flora?"

"Yes, Poppy!"

When Jack was ready for the day, he found Flora telling Spot about Cupcake. Jack grabbed an apple out of the kitchen, kissed Flora on the head, and quickly gave instructions to the sitter.

"Hey, Jack? Why does your kid carry around a jar of dirt?" Spot wondered.

"Give Cupcake a kiss, Poppy!" Flora ordered.

"And why does she call it Cupcake?" Spot questioned further.

Jack gave Cupcake a quick kiss. He didn't answer any of Spot's questions. There wasn't enough time, plus Flora would of wanted to tell Spot herself. As soon as the door closed, Flora started to explain things.

"Remember, Uncle Spot? Cupcake isn't a silly jar! She's a kitten!" Flora explained, smiling.

She sounded so convincing that Spot wondered if _he _was the weird one. But the cat looked too much like a jar filled with dirt to think overwise. Were the Kellys finally going mad?

She sounded so convincing that Spot wondered if _he _was the weird one. But the cat looked too much like a jar filled with dirt to think overwise. Where the Kellys finally going mad?

"Look, kid," said Spot, kneeling down, "This right `ere is a jar of dirt. Hear me? This is a jar of dirt. D-E-R-T. Dirt."

"That's not how you spell Dirt," said Flora, "It's D-I-R-T."

"Fine. If you're gonna be such a smart*ss-"

Flora gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. "You said a naughty word!"

Spot massaged his temples. This is the way Kelly had raised his daughter? Or did Davey had anything to do with this?

"That's not the point," Spot started.

"Go wash your mouth out! You're being a bad boy!" Flora scolded, she was pointing to the kitchen.

"Cén fáth?!" Spot complained to the ceiling.

Flora held the jar up to Spot's face. "Cupcake's licking you! I think she likes you! Even if you were being a bad boy."

The morning went on like this. Spot vowed to never become a parent. If this is what parenting did to you, Spot was uninterested.

About half an hour before Jack was suppose to be back home, Spot finally got fed up with this whole "Cupcake" thing. He had tried to get Flora to realize that a jar is a jar, not a pet. But the kid was as stubborn as her father.

"Kid, this is as jar, jug, pot, bottle, whatever you wanna call it. Not a cat!"

Cupcake slid from his grasp. Onto the hard floor. With a crash, the jar broke. Killing Cupcake and Flora's heart.

The sound that came from Flora was so sweet, yet so depressing. She had lost her pet. The only thing that she could tell all of her secrets to. But now Cupcake was dead. Gone forever. Because of Spot Conlon.

"I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED CUPCAKE! YOU KILLED MY KITTY CAT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Jack came into his apartment to welcome the scene of Flora screaming at Spot and Spot looking helpless. Than he noticed the jar pieces scattering the floor. Cupcake.

"Help me out, Jackie! Please!" Spot begged.

But Jack felt Flora's pain. She was going through what he'd felt when Katherine died. The unimaginable. Cupcake might have been imaginary, but Jack knew how it felt to lose someone you loved.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, CONLON! AND DON'T TRY TO CRAWL BACK FOR FORIVNESS! `CAUSE I AIN'T GIVING IT TO YOU!" Jack shouted. It felt good to let all your anger out on something.

After watching the Brooklyn Newsie sprint out of the apartment, Jack took Flora into his arms.

He knew how it felt.

* * *

The funeral for Cupcake was the next day, held in Central Park. All of Flora's friends were there, sniffling. Isaac stayed at Flora's side. He offered her his father's handkerchief. Jack gave an inspiring speech about how much Cupcake had blessed their lives. Than the cat was put into the ground.

Gone, but not forgotten.

* * *

**So that, everybody is what happens when you eat way to much sugar before writing.**

**Can any one guess what the jar of dirt is a reference to? Hint: Fishface (okay, maybe that was a terrible hint, but it's still a hint)**

**I'm now taking requests! If there's anything you want to see, pm me or leave it in a review!**

**As always, Thanks for reading and review! Please? Reviews get faster chapters and they feed my soul.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Everything'sGoldenGianna09: I'm gonna save your idea for when Flora's a bit older, but I love it so much! **

**Guest: Thanks for letting me know. How old does she seem to you? I've been trying to make her sound younger in this chapter. But does anyone else think that Flora seems older? If so, how old? I would love to know! **

**Guest: Yes, I have many obsessions. Take Hamilton and Newsies for example. I'm really happy that someone was able to find that "Erster Egg". **

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Jack came across the picture first. It was of his and Katherine's family portrait. They couldn't afford an oil painting so they made do with what they had. Finch became a photographer, so they paid him to take their picture. Jack could see the small baby bump that Katherine had back then.

Flora came wondering into the office. She found her father sitting by his desk, looking down and smiling down at something. The little girl leaped to be by her father's side. Jack looked up at his daughter.

"Wanna see, Flo?" he asked her. Flora nodded, so Jack took her onto his lap. "This is a picture of me an' you mother. It was from before you were born. And you know what, you look just like her."

"How?" she questioned.

"Well, Ace, you got her curls." Jack tugged on a piece of hair lightly. Flora giggled. "And her smile. Smile for me, girlie." Flora gave him a wide smile. "Plus her personality. You'se just as stubborn as her."

Flora's eyebrows formed together to make a W. "What does stubborn mean?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Please!"

Jack laughed. "Maybe later."

* * *

**Just a really short drabble, but it came to mind and I really wanted to write it down. Sorry it was so short. I was also listening to Tuck Everlasting while I wrote this. It's been my newest obsesstion. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love all the reviews I've been getting. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Another short chapter, but it's an importent one.**

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_Two Years Later_

They were back at school for yet, another one. Flora hung around her usual friends. They were all chatting with each other. While they talked, Flora glanced across the field where the boys were racing each other. She hadn't seen Isaac all summer. The memories of "falling in love" with him when she was younger made her smile, yet blush at the same time. Their little romance had continued until they were seven. At one point, Isaac went to her father and asked him if he could marry Flora. Jack said no. But Flora felt like she was done with her love story. Nellie had finished hers ages ago. It was her turn.

"I'll be right back," Flora told the other girls, before finding Isaac.

When she found Isaac, he was challenging someone in their class to a race. But he stopped once Flora arrived. After excusing himself, the pair went to the other side of the field.

"Um, Isaac, you know how we were 'courting'?" Flora started.

He blushed at her words. "Yeah. That's over between us, right? We were so young and… dumb."

Flora nodded. "Just friends, now?"

"I'd like that."

From that day on, Flora and Isaac were only friends. Which made Jack very happy.

* * *

**So, I am going be doing a seprete book about Flora as a teenager. I think that it's going to be called, _Before Tomarrow. _Just one more chapter in this book before I start the next one! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I started writing this chapter, but I totally forgot about it! **

**Thank you to Everything'sGoldenGianna09 for the suggestion! I loved writing this! It was so much fun! **

**I don't own Newsies. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_Three Years Later_

Ever since Flora was four years old, she loved singing. Her father had been too depressed ever since her mother died to sing to her, but Flora found a new talent in her voice. When Miss Medda babysat her, when she was young, she would sing to Flora. For years now, Miss Medda had tried to convince Flora to preform at a show. Flora always rejected the invitation. Until her last visit to the theatre.

After school ended for the day, Flora came home to an empty apartment. Jack tried to be there for her by the time her classes ended. But some days like today Flora was instructed to go to Miss Medda's theatre.

"Hello, Miss Medda!" Flora called out as she entered the theatre.

Miss Medda come out from backstage. "Hello, honey! We were just about to start. And you can get started on that homework."

Flora groaned. Every time she came to the joint, her task was always to finish her assignments. But it was better to do there to with the voices of raising stars in the background other than her loud neighbors.

Soon enough, practice ended. By the end, Flora had set down her papers to watch. The dancing. Spotlights dancing across the stage. Of course, the actors voices. She wanted to soak it on. Bottle it up and take it home. The best feeling in the world was being in the theatre. Flora clapped her hands as hard as she could. Was this what being on stage felt like?

"Thank you! Thank you so much, baby!" Miss Medda exclaimed. Once she got out of her costume, she joined Flora in the audience. "So what'd you think?"

"It was amazing! All your shows are!"

"Do you think that you'd like to join us up there?"

There was the question again. Flora knew that she should say no, but her lips couldn't form the word. The image of herself being on stage with roses tossed to her, made Flora beam. She felt herself nodding.

"Excellent, darlin'! Do you wanna start practicing? But first, what number are you doin'?"

"Don't know yet, Miss Medda. But I'll start thinking about it! I promise. I've gotta tell my father, too."

If only she knew how her father would react.

* * *

"Poppy, guess what! I'm gonna be in Miss Medda's show!" Flora announced over dinner that night.

"Uh, huh," was her reply.

Flora frowned. "Did you even hear me, Poppy? I'm going to be in Miss Medda Larkin's show."

Jack stopped what he was doing. He paused to look at his daughter. Flora looked so hopeful. Excided even. But Jack couldn't let Flora be in the show. He still enjoyed watching shows at the theatre, but that was where he met Katherine. If his own daughter was in the show, it would only bring back bad memories.

"Sorry, Flora, but I can't let you do that." Jack sighed.

"Why?! That's not fair!"

"I'll tell you why later. You're not ready for it now."

His daughter tightened her lips. "Tell. Me. Why."

"I don't want to, okay?" Jack threw his napkin down and rose from his seat.

Flora jumped up from her seat. "I don't care what you're going to say. _I am _gonna be in that show! There's nothing stopping me!" she started stomping to her room.

"You wanna know why?" Jack shouted, "It's because it reminds me too much of your mother!"

Nothing was said after that. Jack stood there, panting. He felt as though he had just run the way from Brooklyn to Harlem and back to Manhattan. Flora glared at her father for a second before murmuring something not understandable.

"What did you say to me, young lady?" Jack questioned her.

"I said, 'Why can't you just get over it already?' It's been eleven years! Just deal with it!" Flora yelled.

She slammed the door to her bedroom.

* * *

Even though, Jack hadn't given her permission to be in the show, the next time Flora saw Miss Medda, she told her that Jack had said yes. They planned out her portion of the event, everyday after school. Flora practiced it more time than she could count. She was pretty proud of herself for putting this whole thing together.

Jack had gotten tickets to the night of Flora's performance from Miss Medda with a wink.

"You're going to love it! I promise you, Jackie," said Miss Medda, as Jack took the tickets from her. "Bring along some of those boys with you. They'll wanna see this."

So Jack invited Race, his family, Davey, the rest of the Jacobs, and Romeo with his new girl. On the night of the performance, Flora dressed in her very best. A long, navy colored dress with lace socks and black shoes. She had polished those shoes herself, so they shone on stage.

When the show started, Flora was sitting next to her father and Nellie. She couldn't hold still. Her leg was bobbing up and down. After a little while, Nellie whispered to her,

"Can you stop? That's making my seat shake."

The young Kelly's face turned a beat red. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

During the third-to-last song, Flora excused herself. But instead of getting something to drink, like she told her father that she was, Flora snuck backstage. She grabbed her prop and got ready.

When Flora came on stage, Jack didn't know what to feel. Heck, he didn't even recognize his own daughter. She was in the same outfit, just a shawl was added. But when Jack noticed those blue eyes staring back at him he knew it. He felt betrayed. Angry. Yet a little proud. When he was her age there was no way that he would get on stage and preform. Miss Medda always offered to let him sing. She claimed that he had a good voice.

Miss Medda.

_She _was the one behind this whole operation. Wasn't she?

But for now, Jack just enjoyed the performance. He would deal with Miss Medda and Flora later.

_Don't come-a-knockin on my door! _

_ I'm in love with you no more!_

_ I should of known you stunk that yesterday's trash _

_ That night you stole my heart plus thirty dollars in cash!_

It was the same song that was playing when he and Katherine met for the second time. The memory of that night let him smile. Now seeing their daughter perform that very same tune was Deja-vu. After the show, Jack met Flora on the stage. Nellie started talking to her right away.

"Why didn't you invite me, too?" Nellie was complaining.

"Because, I'm sorry, Nellie, but your voice sounds like a pipe," Flora replied, not sounding very sorry at all.

Nellie gaped at her. "I can sing!" she folded her arms over her chest.

"Ha!"

"Flora, apologize to your friend right now," Jack ordered.

"Sorry, Nellie."

"I'm not sure I can thank you."

"Okay." Flora was sure that Nellie would forgive her the next day.

Jack started taking Flora home. He didn't talk to her, even when started asking him weather or not she was good. After a little while, Flora gave up. When they arrived home Jack said two words:

"You're grounded."

"What?!"

Jack nodded. "You went behind my back to be in some show. You didn't ask me permission to do that and you disobeyed me. You're stunk in that room of yours for a month. Have fun."

For a second all Flora could do was be shocked, but she let the corners of her mouth widen. She tried to become that six-year-old girl that her farther loved.

"_Please, _Daddy," Flora begged, "I promise to never do that again."

Her father only laughed. "Go to your room, Ace. It's been a long night."

Flora sighed.

This was the way her life was going to feel like; she might as well get used to it.

* * *

**Well, this is the last chapter of Flora: Rewritten. But look out for the upcoming sequel: Before Tomorrow! I hope that I'll have the first chapter done by the end of the week. No promises, though! I will publish a chapter in this story explaining the sequel. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	17. Sequel News!

**Hi! **

**I've published the sequel to ****_Flora: Rewritten _****and just wanted to let you guys know. With this next story, it's going to have more of a plot. ****_Flora_**** was mostly just made up of fluffy one shots, which is okay, but I wanted to do a bit more. I hope you guys like it! **

**I Have The Honor To Be Your Obedient Servant, **

**Phantom Actress**


End file.
